


Breathe In, Exhale, Release

by Never_been_so_alive



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, For all my thirst this is actually really soft, Idiots in Love, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other characters only mentioned, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Some Spoilers, What Have I Done, ashe has a praise kink, forgive me jesus, it’s basically cannon, referenced voyeurism, there’s plot in here somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_been_so_alive/pseuds/Never_been_so_alive
Summary: “Although if I’m being honest,” he began again in a softer tone “I do feel as though our last encounter together, pleasurable as it was for me, did not afford me the opportunity to show you the depths of my...admiration.” He reached forward to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear and rested his hand against her cheek. “So, if you would be amenable, I would very much like to come in and...repay your kindness as it were.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Internet! I’ve never written a fanfic before but then I started playing this game and it was like the words just poured out of my fingers. I typed this whole thing on my phone (because apparently I hate myself) so if you find any errors I’m very sorry. 
> 
> Just a couple important things to note:  
-Depending on where you’re from there is some underage sexual activity. In chapter 1 Ashe is 16 and Byleth is 18-19ish. Chapter 2 will be post-time skip.  
-My post time skip chapter will have some spoilers for plot points. 
> 
> This story can best be summed up by a conversation about Ashe I had with my best friend where she said, “When the guy you like is too young for you so you take a five year nap to make the relationship acceptable.” 
> 
> Hope you enjoy my trash!

Byleth thought to herself that she should’ve known better. She’d had a soft spot since the beginning for those light green eyes and that genuine smile. Being a mercenary for most of her life, or at least for as long as she remembered, meant that all she’d known was a world full of harsh realities. Kill or be killed. Outsmart your enemy before they can outsmart you. Even at the monestary Jarult had warned her almost immediately that he thought they were being played somehow. She’d tried to keep her distance. See everyone as the potential threat they were.

But then there had been Ashe and she’d been weak to him right away. There was just something about his manner that seemed...incapable of deception. He was trying to turn himself into a storybook hero and, silly as that dream may be, if anyone was close to achieving it Byleth could imagine Ashe would do it. 

Her...fondness for him had seemed innocent enough at first. She was completely new to teaching and yet Rea had thrown her head first into it without any direction. Even with her battle expertise she couldn’t picture herself a professor, certainly not someone that these experienced fighters could look up to. And then she’d found a student who was always eager to learn, enthusiastic to absorb any bit of wisdom she had and Byleth had...well she’d grown quite fond of Ashe. 

The bow suited him. He wasn’t a blunt instrument of strength like Dedue. She was sure the other men in his class might look down on him, see him as a child. His youthful appearance and innocent earnestness could easily make you forget that Ashe too had drawn blood, had fallen men in battle. He may have been a bit smaller in stature than the others but the bow wasn’t an easy weapon to master in any way. The endurance you needed to hold a bow steady after hours of fighting, the focus it took to take down an enemy 300 yards away through a thicket of trees...the others couldn’t understand that Ashe’s strength was a quiet one, but a solid strength none the less. 

After a recent battle they’d acquired a longbow and of course Ashe was eager to learn it. Byleth too was excited to teach her favorite student a new skill (and if she also thought briefly about how it may allow her to protect him, to keep him at a distance from some of their more dangerous enemies, well no one could hear those private and possessive thoughts). And that’s how she found herself here, standing on the outskirts of the monastery looking at a target they set up along the tree line, just Ashe and herself with no one else in sight. 

It started fine, innocently. The proper grip for holding a longbow was different than the arm placement he was used to with a standard bow. She only meant to step forward and help show him where his arms should go. But as soon as she stepped up behind him and wrapped her one arm around his shoulder she froze. At this intimate distance she could feel the wisps of his messy hair against her face, hear his gentle, focused breathing as he took his aim. All she could think was that he smelled like sunshine, clean and warm, not overly perfumed like men such as Sylvain wore to attempt to woo women to their chambers. 

“Like this”, she finally said in a tone that was probably too soft. There must have been a slight draft of cool air because she could’ve sworn she saw him shiver slightly from the cold before he took a deep breath, held, and released his bow straight in the center of the target. 

“I think I’m getting the hang of this!” he exclaimed, spinning around to look at her. Seeing him this close, light freckles dusting his cheeks and wearing a grin from ear to ear, she felt the telltale signs of arousal creeping up on her. 

“You did excellent, Ashe.” Goddess when had her voice taken on that airy sound? “Truly, you’re the type of student that makes teaching a joy. You’re going to surpass my bow skills soon enough.” 

“P-professor, you’re making me blush...”

And Goddess he _was_ blushing . There was a slight pink tint blossoming at the top of his cheeks that made his freckles stand out even more prominently. Despite looking a bit embarrassed his eyes still sparkled so brightly with excitement. At the time the praise had felt instinctual but now that she knew this is how he would respond to it, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to praise him again without feeling her heart get caught in her throat. 

Suddenly she realized they’d been quiet for too long and she was still just staring at his face. But now instead of child-like joy his expression had turned to one of...thoughtful contemplation. He was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Or seeing a new problem that was particularly difficult. And he was close. Too close...

Byleth took a step back. “You’ll have an A in bow mastery in no time.” She already felt a tiny bit colder just being away from the warmth of his body. Stupid. He was 16 and she was...an authority figure at the very least. It wasn’t as if anyone had explicitly stated that relationships between students and professors were prohibited, and yes she was barely older than most of her pupils, but still the powerdynamic between herself and those she’s been tasked to protect could not be ignored. She couldn’t possibly...

“I’ll leave you to it” she finally said putting a bit more space between them. “I look forward to seeing more progress from you in the future. I know you’re going to be capable of great things.” Goddess why was he still staring at her? “Good evening, Ashe.”

She wasn’t fleeing. She just enjoyed walking briskly, her coat sleeves billowing our behind her in the wind. Places to go, people to see. She was a busy woman after all.

——————————————————

Ashe wasn’t as innocent as everyone seemed to believe. It was true that he’d never...explored a woman in the ways he’s sure Sylvain and maybe even Demitri had done. But he was well read. He knew of the things knights did with the princesses they rescued in his stories. And he may still be coming into his body but that didn’t mean he was ignorant of the pleasure his own touch could give him. Especially when he imagined what he would do if he was a brave knight, coming home from battle victorious, worthy of the affections of a beautiful maiden. Or better yet, not a delicate maiden but a fellow warrior. A woman of great strength and virtue that would fight along side him and yet still be willing to let him hold her gently in the nights after battle. A woman like that he would worship as any goddess deserves...lay her down gently on his bedding as her dark green hair fanned out framing her face and those piercing eyes looking up at him, wide and in awe as he sheathed himself inside of her...

At first he thought he should feel ashamed for bringing himself to release with thoughts of her. He was a silly child with an unrequited crush on a woman he had not earned the right to see so...intimately, even in the privacy of his own mind. He was sure there was no chance that his affections could ever be reciprocated by someone like her. 

And yet...the way she’d looked at him while training just the other day held too much desire to be considered friendly. He closed his eyes and remembered the way her breath had felt against his neck as she guided his arms. It had almost sounded like she was inhaling his scent, and knowing her lips were so close to his skin had made him shiver involuntarily. He was lucky she seemed to think nothing of it. And then the way she’d praised him afterwards with that gentle smile that she rarely showed to anyone...he could feel himself flushing and he was sure she saw it. But her response hadn’t been the one he’d been expecting. Instead he’d seen her pupils dilate as her eyes darted down to his lips. Before she’d run off he was almost certain she was going to—

No Ashe was not naive and he was not stupid. But neither was he brash or brazen enough to act based on assumptions and risk the potential fallout should be be wrong. He needed something else...more information, before he could even think of asking to court her. He would do anything to win the heart of such a strong woman. To be worthy of the type of praise she let fall from her lips so easily the other day. He wasn’t the type to aim for simply being a good knight. He would become the  best for her if she would allow him the chance. Now he just needed to see if there was a chance to be had. 

——————————————————-

What an unmitigated disaster. She should’ve seen this coming. There were bound to be times where Ashe would face an enemy head on, too close for a bow to be effective, but her desire to keep him at a distance from the fighting had blinded her to the potential downfall and left him susceptible to close-range attacks with no way to defend himself. And if she was being honest maybe this also wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t been avoiding him these last couple weeks. Ever since that day training with the longbow...she hadn’t devoted enough time to teaching him. She’d been a damn coward and Ashe nearly paid the price for her weakness. He’d made it out alive, but barely. And when she saw that blade come down on him she could’ve sworn time slowed down just for those few seconds. 

So here they were again, this time with a lance in Ashe’s hands. She didn’t think she’d be alone with him again but Dedue was in the dinning hall cooking something for Ingrid, Annette and Mercedes had said they were going into town to do some shopping, and Sylvain was somewhere skirt chasing to be sure (probably trailing suspiciously behind Mercedes acting as if he wouldn’t trade in his rogue ways for her at the drop of a hat). She had expected at least Felix and Demitri to stay for some extra combat training but Felix had quickly dragged the prince away grumbling about his form and how the future king needed some one-on-one attention lest he become both an idiot and incompetent (which to Byleth sounded suspiciously like an excuse to pull someone away for sex but honestly with those two she could never tell). 

Ashe had taken to the lance surprisingly quickly. Typically to make the lance an effective weapon one needed to put their entire body weight behind the attack and, to be honest, Ashe just didn’t have as much mass to put behind his strikes. But what he lacked in raw strength he made up for in speed. He had read her footwork quickly and realized that if he dogged her attacks she’d eventually become winded and leave herself vulnerable to a few well-aimed parries. They had been dancing around each other for a while now and Ashe was growing more confident with every minute. Byleth was still holding back some of her strength but she certainly wasn’t going easy on him and when he pulled back briefly to try spinning the bow around in his nimble hands, laughing so openly, she could barely find it in herself to scold him for his taunt. 

“Sylvain may think that move makes him look smooth but showing off also leaves him open for attacks.” To demonstrate her point she used his brief moment of distraction to use her lance’s great reach and swipe his legs out from underneath him. As he went down onto the dirt Byleth approached with her lance now hanging to her side, happy to have made her point. 

“Do you concede?” she asked, standing above him as he lay motionless in the dust. 

But Ashe was smiling ever so slightly as she came up beside him. “A true knight never concedes” Ashe replied as he rolled to the left grabbing the lance that had fallen from his grip and thrusting up hard against his teacher’s chest. The hit landed harder than either of them had expected and next thing she knew Byleth was on her back in the dust trying to catch back the breath he’d knocked from her chest. 

“Oh goodness!” Ashe cried out, all cocky confidence suddenly stripped away with his concern for her. “Professor! Are you alright?”

“Only my pride damaged. Don’t worry.” she laughed, dryly. “You did well Ashe. Next time we’re in battle I have no doubt you’ll hold your own against any enemy.” She was smiling at him, still coming down from the adrenaline of the fight, when she realized the position they were both in. She was still on her back on the ground with Ashe kneeling beside her, hands planted on either side of head looking around her body for any signs that she was hurt. Goddess he was too perfect. Strong when he needed to be but gentle everywhere else. She felt like the wind had been knocked from her chest again as affection and something less innocent grabbed ahold of her insides. 

When he finally raised his head, his eyes met hers from beneath his messy bangs, some of which were sticking to his face with sweat from the heat of their battle. She noticed for the first time the way the grey of his hair tempered the brightness of his eyes. He looked less like a bright eyed child and more like the sea in a soft storm. Before she could even stop herself, her lips parted so her tongue could swipe across them. And judging from how those eyes widened ever so slightly, he hadn’t missed the motion either. 

“Professor, I...” his lips seemed to tremble slightly as he searched for whatever words he was looking for. He closed his eyes a took one long breath before opening them again. And this time he didn’t look at all unsure. “Byleth,” Goddess hearing her given name in his voice was going to be her downfall. She could feel her entire body flush with heat just from the single word. “I have something I’ve wanted to ask you.”

“Yes”. It was an answer. Not a question. She couldn’t give a damn what the question even was anymore. She couldn’t give a damn about who she was or who he was or about all the reasons this was a bad, bad idea. All she knew was that yes was the answer no matter the question and if she didn’t have his lips on her in the next five seconds she was going to die. 

Pressing her palm to his cheek she ran her fingers into that hair she’d dreamed about touching for so long, gently tracing the edges of his one ear beneath her fingertips. His eyes slipped shut at her gentle touch and his breath came out in a harsh pant as if he’d been holding it in. Slowly, as if she still might pull away, he turned his face and pressed a small kiss to her palm before looking back into her eyes. 

“Yes” she said again as he took hold of her hand and panted another kiss to the inside of her wrist. 

“ _Yes_ ...” and then his lips were on hers. He was as much a gentleman as she’d expected, just a firm press without demanding anything more. But she wanted more. _Goddess_ did she want more. So she decided to press him further by taking his bottom lip into her mouth and swiping her tongue across it. The reaction was instant. His mouth parted on a sigh and his tongue darted out to meet hers, all hesitancy gone from him. The tip of his tongue pressing, drawing small circles around the tip of hers before tracing its way down and into her mouth, demanding entry in a way that made her incapable of refusing. It was just like learning each other’s footwork in a fight, a press and retreat, taunting the other into action, followed by a firm stroke or guidance to the places the places that felt best. He was making soft groaning noises in the back of his throat and every one of them was going straight to her core. How could she possibly be this turned on from just a kiss?

Byleth had no idea how long it went on before Ashe finally pulled back to breathe. But she noticed when he did that his body had slid down to the ground so he was laying half beside and half atop of her. 

“Was that—-“ Ashe cleared his throat a little as if struggling to find his voice again after such a moment. “Was I—-?” And Byleth heard the question he was afraid to voice.

“Yes. Of course” Goddess how could he not see what he’d done to her with just a few kisses? How could he possibly be unaware of how he made her feel? How completely he’d disarmed her? She knew she could be distant. She’d had more than a few people tell her that her face often expressed no emotion, even accused her of being cold. But how could she be cold when he made her skin feel like it’d been set aflame?

Quickly she rolled them over so she was completely on top of him, her weight settled between his open legs and his hardness, now obvious, pressing insistently against her mound so close to where she needed it save for a few layers of clothing. 

“Prof— I —-Byleth!” He looked so torn between apologizing for the state of himself and rolling his body up to meet hers as if he didn’t think himself worthy of taking his pleasure against her. That simply would not do. 

“ _Ashe_ ...” she leaned down to whisper against his ear, realizing she hadn’t said his name since all this began. The reaction was exactly what she’d hoped for. His eyes slammed closed again, heaving in a heavy breath as his hips thrust up against her. That was what she needed, to see his face so twisted in pleasure knowing she put it there. “You’re...you’re  _so good_ , Ashe.” Again his hips came up to rut against her and this time has hands came up the clench against her clothing, holding her tightly against himself as if she might slip away. “Fuck, yes that’s it. You’re so good for me. So perfect.” Goddess what was she saying? But every bit of praise that came from her mouth just seemed to spur him on even more. His hands were on her ass now pressing her against him and she allowed herself a moment to adjust her positioning slightly to get the friction she was craving against her clit. 

“I wish you could feel what you’re doing to me. I’m so wet you could slide inside me so easily. Have you ever been inside a woman before, Ashe? Have you ever been with anyone like this?” She pulled back to look at his face. She wanted to know—_needed_ to know she would be the first to make him feel this way. It was a terrible, possessive desire to have and she was also sure she knew the answer. He was so young after all. So young and sweet and god his innocence shouldn’t make her tingle like this and yet when he finally gave a soft “N-no. Never” she couldn’t quell the flash of arousal that was so heady she felt dizzy from it. “That’s okay. I’ll show you. It’ll be perfect...s-so good...goddess don’t stop Ashe please...” They’d lost almost all sense of rhythm now. Just grinding their aching bodies together in desperation as Ashe ran his hands up and down Byleth’s body, unable to find a place to stop as if trying to take in all of her at once. 

“Professor...I...I’m close...” he finally stuttered. 

_Fuck yesss_ . “ Please ...” she didn’t know when she’d started saying it out loud but now it was as if it was the only word she knew. Over and over again with every stroke against her swollen clit. Close...she was so close...” _Please_ Ashe ...I-I’m going to...Ah! I’m going to come...come with me...please come with me perfect boy...” and finally silenced herself with his lips so she could drink in the long groan he gave as he came in his trousers. Her release felt bright, like a sharp nearly aching thing that made all her muscles too tight before she eventually collapsed on top of him, still giving tiny rolls of her body to help draw out both of their pleasure and bring them down slowly. 

Finally they were both still and Byleth laid her head against his chest, listening to his slowly calming heartbeat as they both came down from their high. But now as the fog of arousal cleared from her head she couldn’t stop the thoughts from seeping in. What had she just done?! She pinned a boy...fuck! A _boy_ she was supposed to be _teaching_ to the ground and found her pleasure against him. Goddess! He’d even admitted that he was a  virgin and still she’d just wanted to defile him all the more. She’d even spoken of it. Implied that they would be doing this again or...other things even. And what if they did become lovers? She’d seen how her affection for him had cost her good judgement and nearly cost Ashe his _life_ before . This...this couldn’t happen. She needed to maintain a professional distance. It was for his own good she kept saying to herself as she pulled away from him, avoiding his stare as he figured out something was obviously wrong. 

“Byleth—-professor, did I— is something wrong?” Goddess her heart. The way he was looking at her so hesitant and sweet as if he’d somehow been in the wrong here when that was not the case at all. 

“No—-no Ashe you’ve done nothing—-I simply have to go.” She was running again and she felt truly awful about it but too much talk and she was sure she’d break down back into his arms again and that simply wouldn’t do. “I have to go”, she said again as if this would somehow make it more true. She stood up quickly dusting herself off as best she could, wondering if she looked like a woman who’d just imitated sex in the middle of the training yard with someone. Someone who was sitting up now, still planted in the dirt with a...lord a dark spot of wetness showing near his groin. And the look on his face wasn’t one of shame at all. Where she expected embarrassment or heartbreak she instead saw only...disappointment. As if he’d hoped for something else but expected this of her all the same. 

“I’m sorry” was all she could find it in her to say before she turned and ran away again. 

——————————————————-

Ashe was...well he didn’t know what he was to tell you the truth. He’d never felt such pleasure before as he had on the training ground with Byleth. Physical pleasure of course but also...something deeper. 

Growing up he had always struggled. Being a commoner, trying to care for his siblings with no money, resulting to thievery of all things just to get by...he was ashamed often of where he’d come from. And then to be taken in by a lord and given the opportunity to become better...he had to admit that he probably often expected too much of himself. Always striving for a perfect ideal that he might never grasp. 

And somehow she just  _knew_ . When he really thought about it, it made sense that she knew. Professor Byleth spent much of her time just watching them all and listening to their stories. So it made sense that she’d figured him out, learned the one thing he needed, the validation he so desperately craved, and given it to him in spades. She was more than beautiful, she was strong and smart and so very thoughtful. 

And Ashe has been a brute. He’d lost himself to the pleasure rather than returning it the way he’d imagined and by the time he’d come back to himself she was running away. He’d never even gotten the chance to remove any of her clothing, to see what color her nipples would be and if they would harden under his touch, to get himself between her legs and taste her pleasure in the ways they described in some of his more adult novels he kept hidden under his mattress...

She was scared of something, he was sure of that much. If he was a man of more fragile ego he might have assumed that she had just used him for her own pleasure and then left him afterwards. But he knew better. He’d seen the look in her eyes. She received pleasure from him that day, yes, but she’d also wanted to give him pleasure, to make sure he understood that she found him _worthy_ of her. And she definitely wanted more from him as well and therefore would only have kept herself from him because there was something holding her back. 

Well that simply wouldn’t do. Whatever her fears he would find some way to abate them. If she could give him this feeling...this sensation of completion both in body and soul, then he would not falter until he discovered and mended whatever was keeping her away. Ashe could learn her the way she had learned him. He was an excellent student after all. 

——————————————————-

Someone was knocking at her door. Byleth never had visitors come to her room for some odd reason. Usually she was the one seeking out her students or simply being stopped by them as she wandered around the monastery. Her room was always a quiet place where no one thought to disturb her. The fact that someone chose to do it now, just after dark as she was settling into bed, gave her an idea as to who it might be. 

Still she decided to open to door and, just as she expected, Ashe stood there holding a—did he bring her a flower? Goddess protect her...

“Prof—Byleth,” he began “this is for you. I know you’re always giving flowers to your students and even the other professors...I’ll never know how you manage to figure out everyone’s birthday...and yet it seems that no one has ever given you any in return so I just thought that...” 

“Thank you” she said simply to end his rambling. But her simple thanks made him smile and somehow she felt like she’d just played right into his hand. 

“May I...come in?” 

“I—I don’t believe that’s a good idea Ashe.” she sighed. 

But rather than looking dejected he simply looked like this had been the answer he’d been expecting. “Can we at least talk then? Tell me why you think that is?”

Byleth let out a controlled and heavy breath. “Because...” but what was she supposed to say?  _Because I have a responsibility to protect you and guide you and I can’t do that if we’re sleeping together? Because you’re too young? Because despite all of that, if you come in here I might not be able to push you away again?_ “Because it’s...inappropriate of someone in my position” she finally settled on. “It was wrong of me to even let things go as far as they did last time. If I knowingly allowed myself to get you in that position again—“ Fuck she needed to watch her wording. “What I mean to say is that I’m...too old for you Ashe.” She finally relented. 

“I thought you were only a few years older than most of us here?” he asked. 

“I...don’t actually know how old I am” Ashe looked at her with his brow slightly furrowed in confusion but she pushed on “But even if we were the same age I’ve been entrusted with your safety. I cannot...will not compromise that for my own...sexual gratification.” She cringed at her own blunt wording but perhaps if he thought she was only interested in him physically he would relent and look elsewhere. 

“I don’t believe that to be the case” He looked at her completely unwavering. “I don’t believe your interest in me is purely...carnal. Nor do I believe that a relationship between us would be to my detriment. And if you’d...allow me the chance to come in I believe I could prove it to you.”

“Ashe yo—“

“I know we’re young but I’m not a child.” he interrupted. “I don’t think any of us here have the luxury of being children. Not when we’ve had to fight, had to take lives for the church and for the safety of Faerghus. I’m not naive enough to think myself in love,” and just the mention of the word made her breath catch in her throat, “but i do believe that this attraction is founded on mutual respect and admiration and that it could become love given time...which is why I’m not here tonight to ask to take you to bed. I’m here to ask if I may c-court you.” He stumbled on the penultimate word as if _that_ had been the most embarrassing part for him to say. Meanwhile just the mention of him taking her to bed was making it hard for her to breathe. 

Sensing that she was at a loss for words at the moment and wouldn’t be arguing further, Ashe stepped closer to her. Close enough to look straight into her eyes. Funny, she’d never noticed before that they were about the same height. He’d probably grow even taller in the next year or two. And seeing him this close, looking at the calm and sure set of his eyes, he was right. He didn’t look like a child at all. He looked like a man who knew what he wanted and would go through any hardship, would endure any lengthy trial to achieve it. And didn’t that sound just like Ashe really?

“Although if I’m being honest” he began again in a softer tone “I do feel as though our last encounter together, pleasurable as it was for me, did not afford me the opportunity to show you the depths of my...admiration.” He reached forward to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear and rested his hand against her cheek. “So, if you would be amenable, I would very much like to come in and...repay your kindness as it were.” Fuck why was she nodding? But her traitorous body had already moved to the side to allow him entry and then there was simply nothing to be done except to close the door behind her. 

Seeing him standing there beside her bed was almost too much. Their sleeping quarters were economical and having two people in the room with the door closed somehow felt suffocating. Or maybe that was because she kept looking just past him at her bed and all that it implied. She was shaken from her reverie when he stepped closer to her and completely surprised her by dropping to his knees. His hands came up to rest lightly against her hips with his face at eye level with her belt. 

“I’ll never understand this cut-out in your wardrobe. Surely it offers no practical purpose... aside from tempting myself and every other hot blooded person here to do this.” His lips caressed the area around her lower abdomen, stopping briefly to slip his tongue inside her naval which she had thought would tickle but somehow only served to stoke the fire in her as she imagined him filling other areas of her body. “You’re so strong, fierce and wild and yet...so very, very soft.” He looked up at her from the floor. “So full of opposites. You present a mask of indifference to most everyone but I know it’s just a farce. That you have vulnerable points...soft places. May I see if I can find them?” And how could she possibly say no?

His fingers slipped just inside the waist band of her shorts and stockings and with one slow but smooth motion he pulled both items down her legs to her ankles. Before she could even consider her partial nudity his hands were sliding back up her bared skin, grasping the back of her left thigh and lifting her leg to remove the clothing fully. Ashe used this moment to bring her leg towards his face and press a gentle kiss to her inner thigh. But one kiss didn’t seem to be enough. With her leg nearly over his shoulder he continued to feast on her skin slowly working his way closer to her pelvis with long swipes of his tongue and quick presses of his lips. When he sank his teeth into the meat of her inner leg Byleth nearly lost her balance and crumpled to the ground. 

“Mmm...soft here...” He seemed to be speaking only to himself and yet his wordsmade her clench. Goddess she was so wet already and he’d barely touched her. 

After what felt like ages his lips finally hovered over her womanhood, still covered by her thin layer of underclothes. He stopped to let out a long breath, hot and moist against her folds before pressing a too fleeting kiss against the garment. 

“Goddess you are lovely. I can’t wait to find out if you taste as sweet as you smell.” And then suddenly he was standing. Before she could be disappointed that he’d moved away from where she so desperately ached for him, he was spinning her around so her chest was against the wall with her back to him. 

“I can’t let myself get hasty again though” he whispered against her shoulder blades. “I want to see all of you tonight”. And then she felt those nimble fingers working at the clasps of her corset as he pressed feather light kisses across her shoulders and the back of her neck. In a short time he’d undone the offending garment and was pealing it away from her body to throw it to the floor. This time when he turned her to face him again, he didn’t hesitate to let his sight linger on her breasts. 

“Is this because of me?” he teased as he took one of her already pebbled nipples between his fingers. She knew her hardness was more likely due to the exposure to the cool air rather than his ministrations but when his lips sealed around her other nipple she found she had nothing to quip back at him. And when his teeth bit down lightly against the nub her hands tangled into his hair immediately as if keeping him against her was of the utmost importance. But he was too enthralled by her now to think of going anywhere and seemed determined to find out how much pleasure he could wring from her just by his touch here. He alternated back and forth taking each breast into his mouth, trying out soft kisses and harder bites alike until she felt as if she was about to unravel. 

“Ashe... _Ashe_ !” Her hands were moving on their own now to untuck his shirt from his trousers and lift it up his chest. “Need to feel you too.” She hardly knew what she was saying but it seemed to make sense to Ashe because he stripped himself of his shirt and pants so quickly she barely had time to process it. And then he was standing there in front of her wearing only his smallclothes, with no apparent embarrassment at the fact that he was tenting obscenely, and pulling her towards the bed. 

He laid her down and sat himself by her feet, letting his gaze openly sweep across her entire form. She had never been shy about her body in the past but the way he was looking at her made her fingers itch to find the blanket and cover herself. But this was obviously the wrong move. As soon as she gave the first tug on the sheets towards her body, Ashe’s brow furrowed. 

“Never...” he almost seemed to be talking to himself again except then he was taking both of her wrists in his hands and slowly dragging them up over her head to rest by her pillow. “Never hide yourself from me” he finished. “I may not be an artist like Ignatz but you are...a beautiful enough subject to make any man wish for that talent. Simply to capture you in this moment...” he licked his lips softly “and in the moments to come...don’t forget what I said. I intend to see all of you tonight.” And with that his hands took their place around the top of her underwear. 

For a single moment he hesitated and looked up into her eyes, silently asking if this was okay, if he was allowed, and when she nodded to him the smile he returned was somehow both gentle and wicked. Promising that whatever torment he was about to inflict upon her, she would absolutely love. It was so easy after that for him to slide the last of her clothing down and off her feet and then she was bare to him completely, just as he’d wanted. His hands wrapped themselves around her ankles, but rather than sliding up her legs as she’d expected he began to push backwards until her knees were forced to bend and her legs fall open. Goddess she was totally exposed this way and Ashe was looking at her like this was exactly his intent. And then one of his fingers was slipping between her folds, not yet entering but simply testing the waters it seemed. His finger stroked up and down, exploring her fully until he, quite by accident it seemed, brushed against her clit and made her let out a soft whine. 

Ashe smiled at his small accomplishment before brushing it again, making small light circles around her. It wasn’t even close to enough and Byleth was getting desperate. 

“Ashe please..” she began. 

“Yes. Anything. Tell me what to do.” He used his fingers to hold her open and expose him to her as his mouth slowly descended towards her. “Tell me how to give you pleasure. I want to see you come undone.” She opened her mouth to give presumably give him some kind of direction but in that moment his tongue began found her clit and any words devolved into a long groan. The soft heat of his tongue was amazing and he was quick to explore her with a mixture of hard and gentle licks. When he finally took the nub between his lips and sucked she lost all remaining patience. 

“In me...Ashe! Need...” she wasn’t making any sense but she could hardly think. But her star student understood her immediately and finally sank a single finger inside of her. One finger shouldn’t have felt so good but after being empty for so long it was perfect. She opened her eyes to look at him and somehow he looked like the one being fucked. 

“You’re so... _warm_ .” he said in awe. “I had no idea...and so tight...” as if to prove his point to himself a second finger quickly joined the first and started sliding in and out of her as his mouth worked it’s way up her body. Eventually he came to lay down beside her and used his other hand to roll her towards him. “Like this.” He urged her top leg up so it was thrown over his waist giving his hand more room to work between her legs. Even with her eyes squeezed shut she could feel him watching her expressions but couldn’t find herself to care as he brought her closer and closer to her climax. 

Every thrust of his hand had her moaning out now. She was trying to stay quiet since these rooms were all so close together but it was proving difficult. And every time she made a noise he’d quickly learn to repeat whatever action had given him that response as if it was his goal to make her scream out so all her students would know what she was doing. When he curled his hand just so and his callused fingers brushed a spot inside her that made her toes curl she decided she didn’t care if they found out. Nothing mattered now except him. Her mouth was simply hanging open, wheezing as if she was in the midst of fighting for her life. Her lips were beginning to tingle and go numb and she briefly wondered if she was breathing at all. 

“Open your eyes”. His voice sounded like it was coming through a fog. She couldn’t possibly comply. Suddenly his movements slowed down. “Byleth,” goddess she’d never heard his voice so low and gravely before. “Look at me.” She knew she had no choice but to obey and she was so very close. But when she finally forced herself to look and saw those bright green irises staring back at her she almost shut her eyes again. “Good...” he started his same steady rhythm again and before long she was back on the edge. His eyes seemed to widen with every heaving breath she took. Somehow he looked as if he was the one close to coming even though she’d yet to lay a hand on him. 

“Byleth...I want you to come” he punctuated his demand with a quick and hard flutter of his fingers inside of her. “ _Come for me now_ .” And she did. It felt almost as if she’d never stop. The edges of her vision were getting dark and her ears sounded like they were stuffed with cotton and yet her climax felt like it went on forever. When she finally managed to gasp in a shaking breath he was already hushing her, mumbling nonsense to bring her down. “Good...perfect...so beautiful...thank you... _thank you_ .”

Comfort. It was such a foreign concept to her. And yet being wrapped in his arms as she came down from her high, hearing he soothing voice against her ear, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against her now heavy head, she found comfort here so quickly that she didn’t even realize she was drifting off to sleep...

——————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s more gentle love-making interspersed with dirty talk and a reference to voyeurism. Sappy happy endings abound!

Five years...when that stranger in town had first told her she thought he must be joking. But she’s seen all her old students now, how they’ve changed, how they’ve grown. There’s no doubt it’s the truth. But Goddess why did this happen to her? How much has she missed? Dedue is gone...she can hardly believe it. She spent her first hour back trying to recall the last conversation she had with him and hoping it was a good one. And poor Dimitri left all alone after losing his closest confidant. She knows it’s going to take a lot of time and effort to pull him back from the brink of this madness that’s overcome him. But at least the others seem well enough. Ingrid and Mercedes and Annette have all grown into beautiful young women. Felix seems to have lost some of that postured harshness he had before. And Sylvain is...well still Sylvain but with a little bit more wisdom.

And then there’s _him_. She was right. He got taller. And his hair has grown out a bit too. She likes it. It’s a little less messy and more intentional. The first time she saw him she thought she might collapse again. And the way he’d looked at her was so...elated. She’d left him for so many years and yet he picked back up speaking to her as if she never left. Seemingly excited just to have her back.

After that night they’d shared together they’d had so little time before...well before now. To her it was so recent but to him...well five years in the middle of a war...he must have moved on. Some part of her hopes that he did. That he found a new lover, a new way to find some peace and happiness amongst all this bloodshed. But another part of her hopes, stupidly hopes, that there’s still some way they can pick back up as if it’s only been a few weeks rather than the few years it’s been for him.

Even if that’s not the case though, even if he’s moved on from his teenage infatuation with her, she still feels as though she owes him...something. An explanation? An apology? To be honest she’s unsure of what she could possibly say...but still there are words she knows he’s owed.

So that’s the excuse she tells herself as to why she’s standing outside his door tonight. She’s been poised to knock for minutes. Slowly working up the courage to do so. _I’m just here to talk to him_, she tells herself. _I just need to know he’s alright. _

But when she finally knocks and he answers the door all her words die on her tongue. For what feels like far too long they just stare at each other until eventually, and still without a word, he turns to the side and gestures that she can enter his quarters.

She really should’ve given more thought to what she was going to say. She had so many things to say didn’t she? Still he just stood there looking at her, waiting for her to gather herself and say whatever it was she came here for. But when she finally opened her mouth what came out was. “You’re taller than I am now.” This seemed to make him smile ever so slightly out of the corner of his mouth so she pushed on. “For me it feels like just weeks ago I was worried that you might be too young and...now you’re probably _older than I am_!” She let out a short, dry laugh.

“I’ll be celebrating my twenty first this coming Wyvern moon. That is....well assuming we win this war before then. But now that you’re back everyone seems excited for the first time in years. You give us all hope that we may actually have a chance.”

“Ashe...Ashe I...I’m so sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry? You didn’t chose to leave us. And your return just may change the tide of this war.”

“But I...I left _you_.” she finally says. “And I...I didn’t want...what you must have thought all these years...” And suddenly he’s pulling her into his arms and the strangeness of it, having his chin atop her head and feeling how much more solid his body has become with years of battle, breaks her in a way she hadn’t expected.

“Shhhh...” he’s whispering to her as his fingers run through her hair. “It’s alright. We’re all alright. We’re _alive_ and you’re back and we can make things right now.”

“And what...what of _us_?” she finally has the courage to ask. “Surely you didn’t...five years is a long time to be alone. I’m not foolish enough to assume that you never took another lover.”

“I...well...it’s probably not as you assume” is what he finally says. His cheeks flush a bit and for a moment he looks 16 again. “It was frequently brought to my attention that I should take a lover. Sylvain in particular...it shouldn’t surprise you but he was always trying to find me someone. He said I was in a “slump”. And how could I explain to him that I was mourning? More so than the rest of them were...” Thinking of Sylvain trying to teach Ashe to pick up girls should make her angry but Byleth is glad that at least someone tried to pull Ashe up from his sadness.

“I’m...I’m glad that you didn’t wait for me” she finally says. “You would have been waiting for a ghost for all you knew. So I’m glad you didn’t-“

“But that’s what I’m trying to say” Ashe cuts in. “Sylvain tried and _tried_ to find a girl for me. So I flirted, I even kissed a few women, but it always felt..._wrong_ somehow. And then one evening Sylvain invited me out to meet a girl he knew and said he was going with us. Said he was going to be my ‘wingman’ to make sure I could ‘seal the deal’.” It’s funny that she can hear the quotations in his voice. “And it went well. She was nice. We all shared a meal and talked. Once it got dark Sylvain started a fire and brought out some wine he said he’d be saving for a special occasion. And then she kissed me and-“

“Ashe you don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Byleth started.

“But you see,” Ashe said still shaking his head, “she kissed me and then...ahem...she...kissed him as well...and well...I told them I couldn’t...but they were so...beautiful together.”

And Goddess she could picture it. Ashe, a gentle flush staining his cheeks from the drinks in him, being pulled towards a beautiful woman, someone with obvious experience, who would have been willing to show him pleasure. And he refrained for...for...

“For me?” She asked out loud.

Now he was definitely blushing. “I told you...it just...didn’t feel right. Sylvain said that if I wouldn’t join I could at least learn something by...staying to watch. So that’s what I did. And it sort of became a...thing. He’d find women and bring them back and I would watch...with their permission of course! Honestly I was a little surprised by how many willing participants he found and by how...well...enthusiastic they were about it.”

There’s a deep blush staining his cheeks now. She remembers vividly the first time she saw him blush like that, the way it had made her ache for him. And it seems nothing has changed. He’s still so beautiful when he’s flustered and hearing such an indecent story in his innocent voice... Byleth is sure she’s never been more turned on in her life than she is right now. Her want for him is something fierce, so deep and possessive it almost scares her. She’s sure it shows on her face. Her pupils must be dilated and she knows her breathing has become heavier. But she still has to know, to be _sure_.

“Ashe, in the way time has passed for me, it was just a short time ago that you asked to court me. I know much has changed for you since then but I would be a fool if I didn’t at least ask...if that was still something you want?”

For some reason this question seemed to surprise him. He glanced down at his feet, avoiding her eyes. “I guess...that is to say, if you would like to be courted than I would of course, happily dedicate as much time as you’d like to showing you what you mean to me.”

“You don’t sound convinced...” She could already imagine his thoughts. Too sweet to reject her but unsure of how to continue. He could see the disappointment growing on her face.

“You misunderstand me!” His hand came up to cradle her cheek and look deep into her eyes. “Back when I asked to court you I thought we would need time for our feelings towards each other to develop and...mature. I suppose that is probably still true for you since you haven’t felt the passage of time like I have. But for me...your absence has made me realize that I never wish to be without you again. I’m stronger with you by my side. I’m a better man and hopefully a better knight someday. I realize right now I have very little to offer you, I’m still just a commoner after all, but I can promise you that however much or little it may be, you have all of me, forever.”

She took a moment to blink back the wetness growing in her eyes. “Oh Ashe, there has never been anything common about you.”

And then he was upon her. One hand behind her head and another around her waist and he was kissing her like a starving man. Like someone who might not live without the air straight from her lungs.

“You’ve gotten...a lot more...confident at this.” she said between kisses. His laugh was bright and beautiful and she silently promised to make him do that as many times as possible from here on out.

“Yes I suppose I have.” he finally said. And then with a dark promise in his eye he added “Would you like to see what else I’ve learned?”

Suddenly his hands were grabbing the backs of her thighs and forcing her to jump and wrap her legs around his waist. He quickly spun her and slammed her back against the nearest wall before attacking the top of her shoulders and breasts with his mouth. He held her so steadily as if her weight was nothing. If she hadn’t been sure before she knew now that this was not the boy she remembered. This was a man and he was already grinding his sizable manhood against her.

“I don’t even know where to start” he finally said. “There are so many things...so many ways I imagined you whenever I took myself in hand”. Just the thought of that had her groaning out loud and his eyes sparkled.

“Oh you like that do you? Which part? Do you like imagining me watching them together...stroking my cock? Or is it better knowing that even though I was watching them I always came moaning your name?”

_Fuck!_ The things his words were doing to her. She could hardly imagine the sweet boy she left behind whispering all these filthy things in her ear. And seeing her reaction only gave him more reason to continue talking. “I know you like that. The idea that I’m yours. You can hear me cry your name tonight but only if you say mine too. I love the way my name sounds rolling off your pretty tongue. So smooth and sweet. You’ll be sweet for me tonight, wont you? Tell me, who do you belong to tonight?”

“_Ashe_” _Fuck!_ It shouldn’t surprise her that too much time with Sylvain had given him a new brazenness with his words but she couldn’t even think of being upset about it when it made her ache so perfectly.

“Goddess yes...I want to hear that again. But first I need to get inside of you or I think I might die.”

Once her feet touched the floor the removal of each other’s clothing was a blur. A voice in Byleth’s head (and not the typically voice of Sothis that she’d become accustomed to) said that she should be taking this slower, exploring and learning her lover’s new body. She understood his impatience. He’d been waiting for her for so long. But this was still too important to rush. She’d come here with things she needed to say and she still hadn’t said any of them.

“Ashe” she said again firmer. It was amazing how commanding she could feel even when she was completely naked but looking at him in nothing but his pants made her feel sure. He stopped to look into her eyes. Awaiting her direction. Still the perfect student even after all these years.

“I want to see all of you.” Mimicking his words from so long ago back at him. She dropped to her knees and made quick work of getting his trousers undone.

“Professor! You don’t—I could never ask you to-“

“Ashe, I want to do this. I may be the one who possesses the powers of the Goddess, but tonight I want to worship you. You deserve to feel the way you’ve always made me feel. Special. Cherished.”

She took his cock out of his trousers and allowed herself a brief moment to appreciate finally seeing him. He was clean cut, a little longer than average and she shivered uncontrollably for just a moment imagining how well he’d fill her. There was a small droplet of moisture coming from his slit. The knowledge that she’d made him wet like he’d done to her made her feel bold. She took one finger and spread the wetness around the tip of his cock, watching as he sucked in a breath between his teeth and let his eyes fall shut at the touch. And yet he was still just standing there, patient as ever despite how much he must want more.

“Ashe” she looked up at him from her position on the floor. “Watch me.”

“As if I could possibly do anything el—oh!”

She wrapped her lips lightly around the tip of him, just kissing the crown. The texture was softer than she’d expected. And he smelled like clean skin with a hint of something floral. She hadn’t been completely innocent to pleasure before Ashe but during her mercenary days there seemed to be very few men willing to make themselves vulnerable to a woman who killed as precisely as she did. But she was still determined to show Ashe the depths of her feelings for him. So without thinking too much about it she simply opened her mouth and let as much of him slide into her mouth as she could handle.

“_Byleth_!” His voice was a deep growl and she was determined to hear more of it.

She took her time exploring him. Enjoying the weight and feel of him on her tongue, sliding against her lips. The first time she took too much and he brushed the back of her throat she panicked and pulled back for only a moment before coming back to him with renewed vigor. Sometimes when she took him down her throat she almost felt like she couldn’t breathe. The thought should have scared her but for some reason it just made her flush even warmer. She started trying to take him deep over and over, swallowing around the tip of him when she could, basking in the light-headedness she was beginning to feel. When his hands slipped into her hair to hold her head she was in heaven. All she wanted in that moment was to feel him hold her head and direct her movements. To use her for his pleasure. But he didn’t pull her hair or thrust into her mouth like she wanted. Instead he slowly held her still and pulled himself from her mouth. Unbidden, she heard herself make a high sad noise as he deprived her of himself and watched as a small trail of saliva connected his cock to her still open lips as he pulled away.

When she finally looked up he looked wrecked. His breathing was too fast and somehow his hair had gotten mussed, as if he’d been running his own fingers through it in desperation as she sucked him.

“Byleth” his voice was full of...some emotion she wasn’t sure she was ready to name yet. “I can’t...I wish I didn’t have to stop you but I’m afraid if I didn’t I would finish in your mouth soon.”

“And what if that’s what I wanted?”

He sucked in a breath and gripped the base of his cock tightly, staving off his pleasure. “Goddess Byleth you cant just say things like that!” He shook his head. “Perhaps...another night...I would enjoy nothing more than spending myself against your velvet tongue. But tonight I want us to come together. I want...I _need_ to make love to you.”

His words sent a spark of heat through her. Not just at his vivid fantasy but also the knowledge that he wanted to do this again. That they would be doing this again. Perceivably many many times.

He pulled her to her feet just long enough to guide her towards his bed and lay her back down. His sheets were surprisingly soft and smelled like him and she allowed herself a moment to drink in the comfort of being surrounded by his scent. When she looked up at him again he was entirely naked and kneeling between her open thighs.

She quickly flashed back to the last time they’d been in a similar position and flushed as she recalled his mouth on her. But there wouldn’t be time for that tonight. She was beginning to feel as rushed to have him inside her as he was.

She watched as one of his hands gripped her hip and the other grabbed the base of his cock to direct it towards her opening. But rather than the immediate penetration she was expecting, instead she felt him slowly dragging the tip of his cock between her folds, coating himself in her juices.

“Please, don’t tease me.”

“I would never.” His voice was soft and full of that earnestness that only he seemed to be capable of. “Teasing implies withholding. And I will never withhold anything from you that is within my power to give. Especially my love.”

And with that he slid himself home in one long stroke.

For a moment it felt like she was coming, just from that. Everything went blindingly white and she shook apart just from the feeling of him filling her both with himself and his words. _Love_, he’d said. _Love_.

When she came to his eyes were slammed shut, brows furrowed together and his mouth making the most beautiful little O as he seemingly tried to catch his breath.

“Goddess I— _Fuck_!” She might’ve been tempted to make fun of him for his reaction if she hadn’t been feeling just as broken as he was. And then she remembered this was his first time inside a woman. And it was her. He was hers and she would die before she ever let him feel this with anyone else.

“I had no idea—your mouth was—but this. You’re exquisite.”

“Ashe” She was starting to feel desperate again. “Please—please move.”

“Yes. Anything.” He pulled out slightly and quickly took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder before thrusting back inside. _Yes!_ She was sure Sylvain was the one to thank for teaching him what angles would feel best for her. After this she was going to have to buy him some flowers. And then Ashe pressed in impossibly deeper and swiveled his hips in a way that had her seeing stars. _I’m going to have to buy him an entire garden to thank him for this_ she thought to herself and nearly laughed in joy.

The next few minutes were a whirlwind of sensation. Ashe seemed to take it upon himself to try everything he could think of. Long slow strokes that nearly had her begging for him before he slid home once more, fast hard thrusts that jolted her entire body, and all the while he watched her, gauging her reactions for what worked best. Although she privately thought that everything seemed to work best when it was him doing it.

Eventually he lowered his body so he was holding himself just above her face, her legs now wrapped tightly around his waist as he panted hard against her neck. She drew her nails down his shoulders and back and was delighted by the groan he gave in response. In retaliation he pressed his lips to the juncture between her neck and shoulder and bit down harder than she would’ve expected of him.

Goddess he was _marking_ her. Tomorrow there would be no hiding it. Hiding what they’d done together. She felt fiercely glad of it. That she’d wake up with tangible proof of his desire for her. His love.

“_More_” she found herself moaning over and over again hardly knowing what she was asking for more of. “_Please_ Ashe. Want—want to wear your mark on my skin. Want to feel you spend yourself inside me.” His hips stuttered at that before his thrusts started speeding up.

“Goddess, yes. I’ll give you as much as you want. I wish I could wear your name on me always—_Fuck!_ Byleth I’m going to come soon. Going to mark you inside and out so you never doubt again that you’re mine.”

_Mine_. Her brain seemed stuck on that word. Replaying over and over. _Mine_. _Mine_.

“Yours” she moaned allowed. Only yours Ashe. Forever. I promise.”

He pulled back suddenly to look her in the eyes.

“For-forever?”

Suddenly she realized she’d still yet to say it. The words she just now realized she’d come here tonight to say. He’d all but proposed to her earlier and yet she’d yet to tell him—

“Yes Ashe. I love you.” And then he broke. She could swear she actually felt his cock swelling inside her as he came. His spend was punctuated with long groan of her name and his hands flew to her hair grasping, tugging her head back and chin up so she too could scream out her release into the air.

As she came down she could still feel herself trembling, clenching around him with aftershocks of pleasure. And each time she did he’d whimper out a small noise of oversensitivity. Yet he still didn’t pull out of her. Seemingly content to lay here, still connected, forever.

Slowly they finally untangled themselves from each other and he collapsed beside her on the bed.

“Did you mean it?” He finally asked. He looked so vulnerable that she knew exactly what he was asking. Suddenly she jumped up off the bed and starting rooting around in her clothes on the floor until she found the object she was looking for in her pocket.

“Ashe I—well I know this isn’t typically how this is done” she laughed nervously. “But Jeralt left me this ring. He said it was my mother’s. And that one day I should give it to someone important.” His eyes had already begun to well up with unshed tears.

“Are you—are you asking me to—“ he seemed stuck on the final crucial word. She nodded her head and smiled.

“Whatever the future holds for this country, for us, I want you by my side.” And then he was kissing her and it was all the yes she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lately I’ve been thinking I might try to write a story to flesh out that bit with Ashe watching Sylvain and some OC. Not sure if anyone would be interested in reading that? If you would, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe is my best boy and even my fiancé says he’s precious and needs to be protected. lol. 
> 
> So if you’re interested, stick around for chapter 2. I’ll have it posted shortly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
